Can you hear them? The whispers of the future?
by Dove is the Way
Summary: She kneeled next to me and grabbed my shoulders. "You have the gift!" she said in an urgently raised voice, "Can you hear them? The whispers of the future?" as she said this something clicked. Suddenly the buzzing wasn't a buzzing anymore. It was a whisper. It still hurt slightly but now instead of annoyed I was breathless. "I hear them." I said in airy voice, much like her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Brief Author's note here, the romance will not be until much later, as right now they are eleven. This is just year one, but there WILL be romance eventually, I have it all planned out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Harry Potter or anything else you might recognize from Rowling's brilliant mind. I just own my OC's Maggie, Bitsy, and Willow. This disclaimer is for my story in its entirety. And I have never used the word entirety in a sentence before, but I like it. I happen to love big words… and cats. But I'm off subject here. So without further ado (I have no idea if that's even how you spell it), I give you; Whispers of the future.**

Chapter One

**3rd Person**

Pain. That was all she had known for a year. A _whole year_ she had been locked in this place. In this wretched house where the Dark Lord, her 'Master', saw fit to torture her. To make sure she didn't escape. It's not like she had anywhere to go. Or anyone to go to for that matter. Her sweet Hufflepuff mother, killed at the hands of her father. He didn't deserve such a title. She hoped he rotted in hell with the rest of the Death Eaters that regularly practiced their Cruciatus Curses on her. Seven years old, eight tomorrow, and she had already seen more than anyone should have.

The only reason she'd known it was a year was because the day before her seventh birthday was the day she saw her mother die. That was the last day of her perfect life, and the first day of her prison. And over something as stupid as a prophecy. Who knew if that old woman was a Seer anyhow? She could be senile! What was her name? Constance…? No, maybe Clarence… the point is she was probably wrong. How could a little girl change the fate of a war? How could she decide which side won? Because apparently, whichever side she choose to fight with would win. She didn't believe it. She was going to die here, in this house. Soon if she didn't get more food than she was getting now.

As if hearing her thoughts her stomach rumbled, begging for more than what was necessary to keep her alive. And that was when she heard a different sound. A…meowing? She looked to the lone window which had bars on it. No need for spells, she didn't have the means or the knowledge to get past them anyway. Beyond the barred window was the silhouette of a cat, its tail flickering impatiently. She opened the screen which let in a blast of cold, fall air. A beautiful cat sat on the sill, a Russian Blue is she was not mistaken. The cat squeezed its way between the bars and jumped into her room, making its way to her pallet on the floor. The cat gazed at her expectantly with shimmering eyes and she crept closer.

She held out her hand and the cat sniffed it then rubbed her face against it purring. Encouraged she stroked the cat's soft fur until she felt something leathery under her fingertips. It was a collar with a little gold plate. In big letters it said WILLOW and in smaller letters underneath it said MAGNOLIA MAY CONWELL, ATTIC ON THE SIXTH FLOOR, VOLDEMORT'S SUMMER HOME. She tilted her head confused. She was Magnolia (Maggie) May Conwell. And indeed she lived in the attic on the sixth floor. But this wasn't her cat. Was it?

"Willow?" she croaked hesitantly and the cat looked up from her lap and blinked at her sleepily.

"Are you…mine now?" Willow seemed to understand the question for she nodded. The cat _nodded._ That was weird even for the wizarding world. But she didn't dwell on this long. She had a companion now and she wasn't going to waste it.

"Willow?" she asked again and the cat looked up at her patiently. "Will you help me get out of here?" Willow nodded once again then dozed off, purring. Maggie lay back on her bed with a strange cat lounging on her stomach. Her empty stomach. She didn't know how she was going to hide Willow from the Death Eaters. There was a closet across from her pallet but she knew Willow probably wouldn't take kindly to being stuffed in a dusty old closet. She went to bed fretting about tomorrow.

***The most amazing and epic line break you've ever seen!***

That night as she slept, she had a dream. Of a strange boy with a curtain of dark hair, a hooked nose, and sneer that seemed permanently etched on his face. He was important, she knew, without knowing how. But as she woke up that morning, the dream faded away. Not to be remembered until a much later date.

***Another fantabulous line break!***

However when morning came Maggie's worries were all for naught. When she woke up there was no evidence Willow was ever there except for the open window and a few stray cat hairs (which she promptly disposed of). She sat on her pallet and waited for her father to come get her. Maggie's father was always the one that brought her to Voldemort, he even tortured her sometimes. She always screamed the loudest when he tortured her. Not from the pain but from the betrayal. How could a father do something like that to his daughter? To his wife? You would think her father was a Slytherin. He wasn't. He was a Ravenclaw. He said that when he joined Voldemort he was doing the smart thing. He was just joining the winning side.

And then there was the prophecy. That stupid prophecy that forced everything into action. It was burned forever in her memory.

_ONE BORN ON THE BLUE MOON, SILENT_

_ONE CHOSEN BY THE STARS AND MARKED BY THE MOON_

_ONE GIFTED WITH THE SIGHT_

_ONE WITH NOBLE BLOOD AND PURE HEART_

_ONE WHO HAS SEEN HORRORS_

_UNDER THE WILLOW SHE WILL BLOOM_

_SHE WILL FIGHT_

_AND THOSE WHO ARE HER ALLIES SHALL CONQUR_

It didn't really make sense to her. She didn't really know anything about her birth. But the one person who did know just burst through the door. Her father Jeremy Conwell, stood with his hood up and wand at the ready, in case she tried something. She wouldn't. She had learned she couldn't escape by normal means. She looked up at him with cold, hard eyes and he smirked at her.

"Are we going to cooperate today, my dear? It is your birthday after all." Maggie spit on his feet and he jumped backwards. "Fine then. We'll do it the hard way." Her father grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the room. She lashed out at him and screamed obscenities no eight year old should know and the commotion caused another Death Eater to run up the stairs.

"Don't hurt her too badly, Conwell. The Dark Lord wants his princess alive."

"I'm no one's princess. Especially his." She ground out through gritted teeth. He kept calling her his princess. Said that was what she would be if she joined his side. He would be the Dark Lord and she would be the princess. She would die before she joined the Death Eaters. Her father dragged her to the room she deemed the Hell Hole. The other Death Eater, Rosier maybe, dumped her in the middle of the room and forced her onto her knees. And just like every other afternoon Voldemort sat in a regal, high-backed chair, waiting for her.

"Hello young one. I believe a Happy Birthday is in order, is it not?"

"There is nothing happy about this birthday, you prat." He smirked at her and exited his chair, choosing instead to circle her, twirling his wand in his fingers.

"Ah, but it could be you know. This could be a very happy birthday indeed. This could be the day you join me and become the Dark Princess you are destined to be."

"I will never, _ever, _join you. If I really do have the power to decide, I will fight you till my last breath. I will make sure you _never_ win." Voldemort stopped moving and gave her a disapproving frown. "_Crucio," _he murmured and blinding pain went through her body. It felt like lava was coursing through her veins, while she was being stabbed and ripped apart by wolves. Her body squirmed and twitched on the floor but she didn't scream. All it gave him was satisfaction. Maggie couldn't, however, stop the tears from streaming down her face and pooling on the floor. The pain stopped for one blessed moment, then was back full force. He stopped torturing her and knelt down beside her, stroking her face.

"Why do you fight me? You have no one left. Who do you fight for? It would be so much easier to give up." She turned her head slightly and bit his hand. She tasted blood and Voldemort jumped backwards with a very snake-like hiss.

"I fight for my mother. And every other innocent soul you have hurt." Voldemort stared at her, emotionless.

"You know boys practice makes perfect. And I don't believe you've perfected the Cruciatus Curse quite yet. Why don't you practice on dear Magnolia for a bit." He swept out of the room without a backwards glance and the four Death Eaters in the room, including her father, turned on her. In unison they raised their wands and shouted, "Crucio!" she was hit with all four at once. And this time, she screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good to see you again my lovelies! This chapter is dedicated to PJO-Blue-cookies, who was my first Follow/Favorite/ and Review. Here's your chapter! **

Chapter Two

**3****rd**** Person**

Rosier had to carry Maggie back to her attic. She hadn't fainted but she wished she had. Her limbs still twitched and she couldn't move. Rosier literally dropped her on her pallet and left, locking the door the muggle way and the magic way. She lay on her bed for a long time. After a while her muscles relaxed and the pain subsided. She dozed off a bit until she felt something wet rub her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Willow rubbing her nose against her cheek.

"Willow where did you go?" The cat walked to the other side of the room, in front of the closet. Maggie got up stiffly and knelt next to her. Willow nudged something closer to her and Maggie picked it up. It was a book. A really old, worn book. She brushed the dust off the cover and read the title. ADVANCED TRANSFIGURATION: THE COMPLETE GUIDE TO BECOMING AN ANIMAGUS. Animagus? She looked at Willow questioningly.

"What's an Animagus?" Willow tapped the book with her paw and Maggie got the message. Read the book of course. She flipped open to chapter one, WHAT IS AN ANIMAGUS? Helpful.

"An Animagus (pl. Animagi), is a witch or wizard who can form his- or herself into an animal at will." She skimmed through the rest of the chapter noting the words dangerous and complex. Her mind was working a mile a minute, trying to figure out why Willow brought an Animagus book.

"If… if I can turn into an animal… then I just might have a chance to escape! They'd never expect me to try even the simplest spell let alone become an Animagus! Willow you're a genius!" she scooped the cat up and hugged her to her chest. She set her down and Willow climbed up her back and perched on her shoulder. Maggie skipped to chapter two which was titled THE ANIMAL WITHIN, it was about finding out what animal you'd turn into. Apparently there were two ways to find out, an easy way and a hard way. The hard way was by casting a Patronus Charm which takes the form of the animal you're most affiliated with. The easy way was a simple spell, which just so happened to be in the book. The only problem was either way she needed a wand. She flipped to chapter three, THE ANIMAGUS ELIXIR. The list of ingredients was three pages long _and_ it took a whole year to brew! Not only did she not have a wand, she had no way to get any of the ingredients and she didn't have a cauldron. She looked at Willow, who was still perched on her shoulder.

"Can you get all this stuff for me?" Willow shook her head no. "Then how am I supposed to get out of here? I need help!" the cat tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. Willows eyes widened and she leapt off Maggie's shoulder and squeezed through the bars on the window. Maggie jumped to her feet as fast as her sore legs would let her and ran to the window.

"Willow!" she half shouted half whispered, but she was already gone. Maggie put ADVANCED TRANSFIGURATION: A COMPLETE GUID TO BECOMING AN ANIMAGUS in the closet and laid down on her pallet, waiting for Willow to come back.

***The best line break in the history of line breaks***

**Maggie's Pov**

This time Voldemort came to _me._ He never comes to my room, he always has someone drag me to his 'Throne Room'. This is _not good._ He walked the perimeter of the room then paused at the window, which was still open.

"Trying to escape again, Magnolia?" I didn't say anything. It would do me no good to deny it. He wouldn't believe me anyway. He stared at me for a moment. "Perhaps the Cruciatus Curse isn't enough. Perhaps you need a… physical reminder of what will happen if you defy me." He swaggered out of the room and came back with a Death Eater. One I've never seen before, a woman.

"I hear you fancy knives. Let's teach our dear Maggie a lesson." Voldemort walked to the doorway and looked back at the Death Eater over his shoulder. "Just don't kill her. We need her alive." The woman's face lit up with an evil smile and she pulled a gleaming silver knife out of a holster at her hip. That thing had to be at least twelve inches long and wicked sharp. I backed into a corner but she raised her wand and sent me flying into the floor. She sat on top of me and pinned my arm down.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" she sneered and slowly dragged the knife across my arm.

***I am a line break! Fear me!***

A week went by and in that time I had not only been Crucioed but cut as well. The cutting didn't hurt as much as the Cruciatus, but it left scars all along my arms. Anyway, by the time that week was over Willow had found her way back to me, and this time she brought a friend. Well friend is a strong word, more like dragged a house elf from who knows where into my little attic of a bedroom. Literally. There I was, sitting on my pallet, minding my own business, when Willow squeezed through the bars of my window with a house elf in her mouth. And that house elf was _not happy._

"Bad kitty! Bad kitty! Bitsy will get you for th-" the house elf finally noticed me and stopped yelling at my cat. "Oh! Bitsy is so sorry Miss! Bitsy did not mean to yell at Misses kitty!" the house elf- Bitsy – got on her knees and clasped her hands together for forgiveness.

"It's alright, clam down. Uh, Bitsy is it?"

"Oh yes, Miss, yes! It is Bitsy!" Bitsy was a rather small house elf with big brown eyes and long floppy ears. I, personally, thought house elves were adorable. Although we never had one. I knelt down in front of Bitsy and held out my hand.

"Hello Bitsy, it's nice to meet you. I'm Maggie." Bitsy stared at me wide-eyed.

"Miss wants to shake Bitsy's hand? Miss is so kind! Bitsy has never been treated as an equal!" she bawled out and started blubbering all over the floor.

"Oh no! Bitsy please don't cry! I'm sorry!"

"No Miss, don't be sorry. Bitsy is just surprised by your kindness. If Bitsy may ask, why did you send your cat after Bitsy?" as if on cue, Willow hopped onto my shoulder and stared down at the house elf with a superior expression.

"I didn't send her after you actually. She brought you here herself."

"If Bitsy may ask, why are you in an attic with bars on the window? Bitsy saw many dark witches and wizards about."

"I'm being held prisoner by Lord Voldemort. Have you heard of him?"

"Oh yes Miss! Bitsy has seen him! Bitsy used to work for bad family! Very bad! But Bitsy messed up on purpose! Bitsy spilled tea on Lady of the House and was given clothes! Bitsy is free from her bad family!"

"Well that's very nice Bitsy but I don't know why Willow brought you here. I'm sorry, but you're welcome to stay for a bit and talk if you'd like. I don't get much company."

"Oh yes Miss! Bitsy would love to talk!" however Willow had other plans. She ran over to the closet door and started scratching on it. I got up and opened the door for her and she picked up the book and dragged it over to Bitsy.

"What is this book, Miss? If Bitsy may ask." I debated whether or not it was a good idea to tell my escape plan to some house elf I just met. I couldn't see the harm in it really, it probably wouldn't work anyway. And I hadn't had anyone to talk to in so long I didn't really think, I just started talking.

"It's a book about how to become an Animagus. It's my escape plan you see. They would never expect an animal to escape. Probably wouldn't even pay attention. The only trouble is I need… someone… to help me… I need someone to help me!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Bitsy! You said you were given clothes from your old wizarding family?"

"Yes Miss, Bitsy was fired."

"Have you found a new job?"

"Not yet Miss but how-"

"Bitsy! Oh it's perfect!" I scooped her up in a big hug and twirled her around. Then I grabbed Willow and gave her a big hug as well.

"And you! You clever cat!"

"Miss what is going on? Bitsy is very confused."

"Bitsy, how would you like to be my house elf? I promise it will be wonderful! You don't have to do too much, just get the ingredients for the Animagus Elixir! And I'll be a good master I promise! You'll be like a friend or even a sister to me! Please?"

"Like… a … sister? A… friend?"

"Please Bitsy? Pleeeeeassssse?"

"Bitsy would love to be Misses house elf!"  
"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" and I hugged her tightly again.

"No. thank _you_ Miss. Bitsy was beginning to think she would never find work."

"So how do you become my house elf exactly?"

"Oh! Bitsy will get the knife!" she exclaimed and apparated away. She was back in a flash.

"Bitsy has just thought of something Miss! Why doesn't Bitsy just apparate you out?"

"They have a spell on the sixth floor. No human can leave without Voldemort's permission. Emphasis on _human_. Now, Bitsy, why exactly do you need a knife?"

"For the ceremony Miss. We must make a blood promise. Well, Bitsy must make a blood promise."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"Bitsy is going to cut our palms and join our hands. Then she is going to make the promise. All Miss must do is watch."

"Alright then, blood promise away." Bitsy took my right hand and dragged the knife across my palm.

"Sorry Miss." She said.

"It's quite alright Bitsy, I've had worse." She then drug it across her own palm and we clasped hands. She looked into my eyes and said, "Sanguis sanguinem meum, et serviet tibi usque in æternum nisi libera me." There was a bright flash of light and a slight wind and then Bitsy let go of my hand.

"Now Bitsy's descendants will forever serve yours."

"That was wicked!" I squeaked then looked at my palm. It was like the cut never happened.

"So you're my house elf now?"

"Yes Master, Bitsy is yours."

"Please I said we were friends. You can call me whatever you like Bitsy."

"Anything?"

"Anything." I confirmed.

"Bitsy shall call you Miss Maggie."

"How about just Maggie?"

"No. Bitsy would very much like to call you Miss Maggie."

"Alright, alright. Whatever you want. Now I have something for you to do. Are you ready for your first task?"

"Oh yes Miss Maggie! Bitsy is very much ready!" I grabbed ADVANCED TRANSFIGURATION: THE COMPLETE GUIDE TO BECOMING AN ANIMAGUS and tore out the pages with the ingredients on them. I handed them to Bitsy and said, "I need all these ingredients, a cauldron, a ladle… and I'm sorry Bitsy but you'll have to steal. You'll have to steal me a wand. I don't care whose, I just need one that works. And get me a book of simple spells, I'll need one of those too. Got it?"

"Yes I think so, Miss Maggie." I hugged her one more time, so grateful to have someone to help me. "God's speed, Bitsy." She waved goodbye and apparated away. I sighed and sat down on my pallet. I might be out of here in a year.

***Guess what I am? I'm a line break! Bow before me.***

It took another week for Bitsy to come back and in that time I actually had a slight reprieve from my torture. I'm just not sure if that's good or bad. Anyway, Willow and I were reading up on Animagi in ADVANCED TRANSFIGURATION: THE COMPLETE GUIDE TO BECOMING AN ANIMAGUS when there was a subtle pop and Bitsy appeared in front of me with a big, bulging sack.

"Miss Maggie! Bitsy is back! Bitsy did not take too long did she?" I took the sack from her hands and emptied it on the floor.

"No Bitsy you didn't take too long. In fact, you came back sooner than I expected." I looked over at her and saw a long cut on her face. "Bitsy what happened? Come here, let me see." She stepped closer and I looked at the cut. It wasn't too bad, it was rather shallow, just really bloody. "Maybe there's something in the spell book that can help?"

"Bitsy is alright Miss Maggie. Bitsy can heal herself." She snapped her fingers and sure enough, her cut healed right up.

"Wow! That was so cool! Why don't you rest a while, Bitsy? I need to practice some charms on the closet. Did you get me a wand?"

"Oh yes Miss Maggie! That is how Bitsy got hurt. But Bitsy got the wand!" she pulled out a dark wand that looked about twelve inches long. I took it from her and sat it beside me.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Bitsy. But thank you so much!" I scooped her up in a big hug and sat her down on my pallet. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll find you your own bed later." Bitsy looked up at me.

"Thank you Miss Maggie." She laid her head on my pillow and I covered her with my thin blanket and pat her head.

"Good night Bitsy."

"Good night, Miss." I looked through all the ingredients, there were a lot. There were two books in the pile, 101 SIMPLE CHARMS & SPELLS and 101 ADVANCED CHARMS & SPELLS, both by the same author. I read through the advanced copy and found just the charm I was looking for. The Undetectable Extension charm. I walked to the closet and raised the wand. I said the incantation and a little flicker of yellow light shot out. Did it work? I opened the closet door and walked inside. Still small. I closed the door and tried again. Still small. I tried again to the same results.

"Ugh! Why won't it work?!" Willow rubbed against my legs reassuringly and I tried again. The closet was still small! "Ok. One more time." I whispered to myself and said the incantation one more time. This time there was a brilliant flash of light and the closet door slowly swung open. I walked inside and it was the size of a master bedroom. It worked!

"Yes!" I hissed quietly and gathered all my supplies and put them in the closet. I set up the cauldron and read the directions. I grabbed 101 SIMPLE CHARMS & SPELLS and looked up the spell for water. I pointed the stolen wand in the cauldron. "Aguamenti." I whispered and a stream of water shot into the cauldron. I set it on the burner and looked over to Willow.

"Which of these is a pigsnout-pansy?" she picked one up in her mouth and put it in my hand. "Thanks." I pointed the wand at the burner. "Incendio." A fire started under the cauldron. I continued listing off ingredients and Willow would bring them to me. Eventually Bitsy woke up and began to help me as well. This went on for an hour or two until we couldn't do anymore. The rest couldn't be added until the next full moon and after that you had to stir it six times counter-clockwise and twice clockwise every third day, while every fourth day you add a pinch of powdered root of Hellebore, but not too much. Hellebore is very poisonous unless brewed correctly. You did all this for _exactly a year_, then you ate three carnation petals and drank the Elixir. The potion prepares your body for the change. Then there is a very long and complicated spell that opens the animal part of your mind. Then of course you have to practice changing which takes a long, long time. So I'm not getting out of here for two years. _Two. Years._ That's too long!

"Willow! Two years is too long! I'll die before I become an Animagus!" I wailed, and I started to cry. I couldn't help it, I was desperate. I had been strong, but now I had finally broken.

"No, no, no, Miss Maggie! You will not die! Bitsy will take care of you! Bitsy will go out and steal supplies! She will cook for you and take care of you! Bitsy promises!" I dried my tears and Bitsy hugged me and stroked my hair. "It will be alright Miss Maggie. They need you alive, because of the prophecy. If they kill you they will have no chance of winning." I nodded but said nothing. Bitsy let go and I gave her a half-hearted smile. I sniffed a bit then grabbed ADVANCED TRANSFIGURATION: THE COMPLETE GUIDE TO BECOMING AN ANIMAGUS.

"I suppose while we're waiting for the full moon I can find out what animal I'll be." I flipped to chapter three, section two and memorized the spell. I took a few deep breaths and pointed the end of the wand at my heart. "Ipse Interlucetio." I felt a warm tingling start at my heart and course through my body. There was a small breeze and a cloud of silver mist appeared in front of me. It twisted and twirled in to a shape… me! It was me! Then I- the mist version- melted down and took the shape of a… cat? I'm a cat? Hmmm… I was hoping for something more…lethal. The silver cat-me walked around a bit then looked at me and faded away.

"Oh! So pretty, Miss Maggie! You will be a pretty kitty!"

"Thank you Bitsy. Now let me show you a neat trick." I exited the closet and walked up to my pallet. I raised the stolen wand and said, "Geminio." A duplicate of the pallet wavered into reality next to the original. "It's a duplication spell. Now you have your own bed- er, pallet." I dragged the duplicate into the now extended closet and put it in the corner. I placed a silencing charm on the closet so no one would hear Bitsy, Willow, or anything that goes on in the room. "Now you and Willow can have your own room. I'll need you to watch the Elixir while I get, uh… interrogated by Voldy."

"Yes Miss Maggie. Do not worry, Bitsy will take care of you. And Miss Willow too."

***And scene. Actually it's just a line break***

**Ah! But it is scene! Because this is an A/N: Hello Readers! If you're back for this stunning second chapter then that means I have peaked your interest and captivated your mind! Or you're bored so you're reading Harry Potter fanfiction. But I'm OK with that! Now if you're curious about the spells I made up in this chapter, here are some translations;**

"**Sanguis sanguinem meum, et serviet tibi usque in æternum nisi liberavit me" is Latin for **_**My blood is your blood, I will serve you forever unless you set me free.**_** Pretty simple, just Latin. Now, the spell Maggie used to find her Animagus form is, "Ipse Interlucetio" which is also Latin it was originally **_**Ipse Interlucet**_** but I added the **_**io**_** for it to sound more spell like. The translation into English is **_**Myself shines through**_**, so basically it literally shows your inner self shining in front of you, and her inner self is a cat. Some people might think, how unimaginative of me, a cat? How normal! But there are reasons for it that you have yet to see, some in this installment and some in later ones. It might not always be obvious. Man! What an author's note! I'm rambling, sorry. I'll try to post new chapters as they come to me, please follow and favorite! Love you guys! (BTW, 3,414 words!)**

**~ Dove **


End file.
